A New Threat
by Oni King
Summary: The Brian had been defeated, and all the honorary Titans went their seprerate ways. Now a new enemy appears and threatens the safty of countless lives. Can the Teen Titans stop this new super villain with alittle bit of help from a new friend?
1. Robbery

**Author's Note**

Fanfic number 5 woohoo!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

It was midnight in Jump City and most were asleep. One lone figure moved down a street to a gas station. He picked up a rock and tossed it into the glass door making it shatter and the alarm to start blaring. The figure quickly jumped through the door, found the vault where they keep their money, and broke it open. He started shoving 10's and 20's in his pockets and quickly left the store heading down the street at a fast pace.

As he rounds the corner he comes to a halt as 3 figures block his path. "I can't believe we were woken up for a simple robbery" the short one said in a whiney high pitched voice. "We've got to protect the city at all times BB." Said the tallest one. "Cyborg, a little light?" asked the one in the middle. Yep the three heroes were none other then Beast Boy, Cyborg, and their leader Robin.

As Cyborg turned on his shoulder flashlight the robber covered his eyes from the sudden bright light in his eyes. The figure had short black hair that looked like it had been buzzed about a month ago. He wore a black leather jacket that was unzipped. He had on a black shirt on underneath with flame designs on the bottom of it. He had a pair of black jeans on that were kind of lose on him. One thing that stood out about him was that he had black roller blades on with skulls on them. The other thing that stood out was that he had a guitar slung over his shoulder. (Just picture the Xbox 360 Guitar Hero guitar, only black and actually a guitar.)

The robber started backing up and quickly turned around and started skating away. With a cry of "Titans, go!" The three Heroes took after the other teen. The guitarist moved quickly on his skates, but robin moved just as quickly and Beast Boy turned into a cheetah to catch up with him. Unfortunately for Cyborg he can't move very quickly so he started shooting off sonic cannons at the skater. With great skill the skater ducked and weaved out of the paths of the blasts without losing any momentum.

Beast Boy finally caught up with him and tried to pounce on him, but the teen jumped out of the way and started grinding down a ail that was next to them. Robin pulled out a bridarang and threw it at the criminal, but the teen once again jumped out of the way and started wall riding on the building next to them. He jumped off the wall and back on the street and continued to run from the heroes.

The crook jumped on top of a car and from there jumped and started wall riding on another building. Then he jumped off of the wall and started grinding on a telephone wire. The titans stop running and watch as he speeds away. "We'll get him next time." Cyborg says as the walk back to the T-car. On the way back to the T-car Cyborg flashes his light on the wall of the store and written on the wall in black spray paint is the word Stereo

Later in an abandoned ware house the teen known as Stereo walks up to a man in the shadows and empties his pockets of all the cash. "Here's your money. Can I go now?" Stereo says as the man gathers the money. "You're free to go my boy. Oh and next time the Titans try to stop you; you should use your powers. I didn't give you them for your own enjoyment." The hidden man says. Stereo scowls and skates out of the ware house.

To be continued…..


	2. Hypmotized

**Author's Note**

I do believe this is my first update under my new name.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Kid Flash was visiting the Titans in Jump City. (I think that's right) Currently he was running around helping the Titans patrol the city for any crimes in progress. So far it had been a slow day. It was a few hours after noon and there hadn't been any crimes. The yellow clad teenager stopped in front of an alley when he heard some kind of music come out of it. His eyes started to lose focus and he started to get dizzy. Kid Flash swore he saw a shadowy figure walk out of the alley as he collapsed. 

Stereo didn't like having to do this to people. He never wanted to use his music against anyone, but his boss ordered him to. It was just convenient that the younger Flash had come by. He had his guitar off his back and was playing it like a violin some how. He continued to play as Kid Flash went under his control.

_Well hello there little boy.  
Now don't be shy.  
Step right up, I'm a reasonable guy.  
Don't be frightened by the look in my eye.  
I'm just your average evil meteor from outta the sky__.  
_

Kid Flash turned towards Stereo with a blank look on his face signifying that he was no longer in control of his body. Now Stereo could continue to gather the funds that his superior so desperately needs.

_Well, I'm just shy and scared in this place  
I'm just a fish outta water from outer space  
You can see that the trip has left me tired and drained  
So why don't you be a pal...  
And bring me some BRAINS!  
_

The yellow hero nodded his head at the subconscious command and took off at super sonic speeds running into different buildings and robbing them off all their money.

_Go down to your neighbor's place  
See the dull expression on his face  
you'd be doing him a favor if you brought him to me  
He ain't using his brain he's just watching TV!_

Kid Flash ran into a dark store that sold witchcraft paraphernalia and other things like that. He moved so fast that almost no one saw him take all the money in the register and several valuable looking gems. The only one who noticed him was Raven who was trained to see things move quickly or she would be an unsuccessful hero.

_Go down to Mr. McGee's  
He hasn't had a thought since '43.  
His brain is the portrait of atrophy.  
He ain't using it, why not give it to me?_

The next target of Kid Flash's stealing spree just so happened to be an car parts store. He grabbed all the money and several expensive parts before any civilians could see him. One customer managed to see him with he help of a cybernetic eye.

_BRAINS, BRAINS, I won't lie,  
I'll eat their brains 'til they're zombified.  
Sure they might think it's deranged  
But they won't give it a thought  
After I've eaten they're brain.  
_

Every time the young Flash would steal anything he would drop it off in front of Stereo as he continued to play his song to keep the hero under his control.

_BRAINS, BRAINS, It's okay.  
It's not a matter if it isn't gray,  
And if at first they thinks it's strange,  
they won't think twice  
If they don't have a brain!  
_

Kid Flash continued to rob everything. From the banks to the gum ball machines, nothing was spared. It wasn't until a few minutes after he robbed a store that people would notice that their money was gone.

_Go down to the Wonton shop,  
My fortune cookie says that I just can't stop  
I'll suck the noodle right out of their heads  
And half an hours later, I'm hungry again!_

The next victim of this super speed crime spree was a Chinese restaurant. Kid Flash took all the money from the owners and the patrons. The only one who saw him was a green skinned boy that was walking out with a vegetarian meal.

_Creep into the donut stop  
Sneak in, tip-toe past the cop.  
Pick me up a cruller and a cupful of tea.  
And any other sweetbreads you happen to see._

Next on the list of robberies was a donut store where Robin had taken Starfire to experience the wonder of earthly pastries. Before either to react Kid Flash had taken all the money and left the store.

_BRAINS, BRAINS, I won't lie,  
I'll eat their brains 'til they're zombified.  
Sure they might think it's deranged  
But they won't give it a thought  
After I've eaten they're brain_.

Kid Flash continued to rob everything in sight as the Titans caught up with each other and started chasing him. Several times they thought they cornered him in a store only to have him vibrate through a wall to get away from them.

_BRAINS, BRAINS, It's okay.  
It's not a matter if it isn't gray,  
And if at first they thinks it's strange,  
they won't think twice  
If they don't have a brain!  
_

The Titans managed to surround him and cut off his means of escape. Robin stepped forward and asked "Kid Flash what are you doing? I thought you were on our side." Kid flash just stared at him with a blank stare and got ready to fight them.

_Brains, Brains, I love em, I need um...  
My tummy jumps for joy when I eat um.  
Big ones, fat ones, short ones, tall ones,  
They're so delectable, especially the small ones.  
No time to cook em in a skillet.  
My belly's rumblin', I got a need to fill it.  
I don't fry em, the heat will only shrink em,  
I'll just grab my self a straw and I drink em!!! ohhhhhhh_

Kid Flash ran forward at high speed and punched BB right in the face. While the others were thrown off guard in shock he proceeded to hit all of the a few times. The first one to recover was Raven and she used her powers to throw a couple of trash cans at him. Kid flash just jumped on one to get to her and kicked her in the gut. When he landed he got caught off guard by a punch from Cyborg and a hit from Robin's quarter staff. Then Kid Flash started running in a circle at extreme speeds making a tornado which threw all the Titans into the surrounding buildings. Now that his path was cleared, Kid Flash ran back to Stereo who now had a huge pile of money in front of him.

_You've been swell to go around  
And bring me every single brain in town  
But with all these brains, I can't help but think  
That there isn't one left out there to drink.  
Now Fess up boy, come on, Heck!  
Is there someone that you're trying to protect?  
Bring her down here to meet her end  
And I promise I'll be your bestest friend._

Kid Flash took off to the only place left alone, the Titans Tower. He then ran through each room taking high tech machines, alien technology, and mystical items. All of which ended up in front of Stereo.

_BRAINS, BRAINS, I won't lie,  
I'll eat her brains 'til she's zombified.  
Sure she might think it's deranged  
But she won't give it a thought  
After I've eaten her brain.  
_

Kid Flash made his final round to Stereo when the Titans arrived. "Its you!" Cyborg said pointing his sonic cannon at the musician. Stereo just smirked as he continued his song. Kid Flash ran up to Cyborg and kneed him in the face. He was expected to attack this time as Beast Boy turned into a squid and wrapped him up. After a lot of struggling Kid Flash got free and threw BB into the sky. The he got blind-sided by Starfire, who hit him with a star bolt and knocked him out.

_BRAINS, BRAINS, It's okay.  
It's not a matter if it isn't gray,  
And if at first she thinks it's strange,  
she won't think twice  
If she don't have a brain!_

Stereo continued to play as a portal opened up underneath all the money. The portal looked like a circle of space just appeared on the ground. All the money and valuables disappeared into the vortex before the Titan's eyes.

_BRAINS...  
Bring me her Brain...  
BRING ME HER BRAIN!!!!!!!! _

_BRING ME HER BRAIN!!!!!!!!  
Mwahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

Stereo ended his song by jumping into the portal and slowly disappearing from view. Robin tried to go in after him, but the portal closed up in front of him. The boy wonder growled and slammed his fist on the ground. Kid Flash chose that time to wake up and ask "what happened?"

Meanwhile in that same ware house from before, Stereo stood behind the pile of money as the same shadow looked it over. "Very good Stereo." Stereo nodded and said "Thank you sir." "and you too Vortex." says the shadow. "Thank you sir." said a voice next to Stereo.

To be continued….


End file.
